A Talent Discovered
by KaitB
Summary: First fanfic ever hope that you all enjoy it.  Takes place after silly love songs, Rachel is sick of being the victim, will a hidden talent that she didn't even know she possessed bring her to the pinnacle of popularity?  Possible Rachel Sam relationship
1. Chapter 1

It had been a pretty good day so far for her, besides having four classes with the increasingly affectionate Finn and Quinn. She truly was starting to get over him but it still wasn't easy seeing the angelic blonde hanging all over her ex boyfriend non stop everyday. Now that she thought about it the day had been a little too good,

"No name calling no slushies? How on earth did I make it all the way to the end of the day in tact,"

As soon as she reached the side doors of the school she looked out the window and realized that this slushie free day would soon come to an end, across the full length of the soccer field that separated her from the safety of her cherry red convertible her dad's surprised her with on her last birthday, were a collection of 20 jocks and cheerleaders lead by Santana and Karofsky, grape slushies at the ready. As she stood there ready to walk out and take what was coming to her, a surge or anger rose up inside of her

"I don't have to take this anymore," she thought

In the past when she was ambushed with the cold icy drink she was cornered inside the school no where to go, but this was a different story, a wide open field, plenty of room to move. She assertively pushed open the double doors that lead out onto the field and yelled,

"Here I am if you want me come and get me!"

With that rachel started sprinting across the field in a speed that even surprised herself. Santana came at her from the right Rachel chassed to the right, not a drop landing on her, Karofsky tried to cut her off tossing the full cup but Rachel executed a pirouette once again avoiding the purple ice being thrust in her direction. Fuming mad, Karofsky yelled at the rest of his slushie army,

"Don't just let her get away go after her!"

With every slushie thrown Rachel managed to leap, turn, twist, bound, and sidestep out of the way of each assault. Who would have thought all those years of ballet lessons would have helped her avoid those icy slushie facials. As soon as her feet touched the black top of the parking lot she turned around seeing 20 dejected jocks and cheerios bent over breathing heavily from chasing her. As she looked down at her new white blouse and purple checked skirt realized she was completely void of the cold purple syrup and ice, she confidently looked at all of her tormenters curtsied and sauntered off to her car.

Little did rachel know that those 20 peers t were not the only ones who saw her get across that field unscathed. Holly Holliday, the high school substitute and new girls soccer coach was floored at the way the petite Rachel Berry agilely and quickly made her way across the entire length of the field with ease leaving those who tried to stop her dying for breath in her wake. Holly had no idea how Rachel managed to do it but she did know that if the McKinley soccer team wanted a chance at a conference championship she would have to some how convince the glee star to join the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel gazed in her rearview mirror checking her appearance. She draped her chestnut curls over her shoulder and rubbed her lips together making sure that her shiny pink lip gloss was spread evenly over her lips. With a deep breath she got out of the car, smoothed out her vibrant green dress and marched through the front door of McKinley high. She made her way to her locker fighting through the sea of McKinley varsity jackets, and cheerios uniforms on high alert. After her escape yesterday she figured that they would really have it out for her today. How she got the unfortunate luck of having her locker end up by the school's gymnasium and locker rooms instead of the band hallway like most of the other glee classmates was beyond her. She noticed someone standing by her locker with long blonde hair, she feared it was Quinn, even with her, Santana and Brittany quitting the cheerios they were still pretty tight with the girls on the squad and the rest of the athletes.

"Quinn if you're here to slushie me can you please wait for second period I have a presentation in History this period and I really don't have the time to change."

"Its funny you should mention slushies," Holly turned to face Rachel, "Considering you dodged a whole bunch yesterday."

Rachel was shocked to see the schools soccer coach at her locker, what could she possibly want from her,

"I'm sorry Miss Holliday those kids waiting for me to leave school yesterday must have delayed the teams practice oh and all that slush on the field they must have had to run through. I can sit detention during my free period today if you would like."

Rachel was used to being the one blamed for anything the athletes did to her, they got away with everything and surely a member of the coaching staff would jump at the chance to defend her tormenters and put her in detention hall.

"Are you kidding me rachel? Give you detention that is ridiculous! I was actually very impressed with your footwork and speed. We lost 2 of our all conference forwards from last year and I was going to see if you wanted to maybe come out for the team. We could really use you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had never been an athlete always a performer, a star if she said so herself. Rachel paused and replied to Holly very matter of factly,

"Well, Miss Holliday I really don't think that would be such a good idea, I am so busy with glee, and dance class, and keeping my grades up, not to mention if I make a fool of myself out there I would never hear the end of it. High school is tough enough for me as it is, if you didn't notice I was hunted down yesterday by 20 of my peers."

With that she turned on her heel headed in the other direction in true Rachel Berry storm out fashion. As she was about to get to the door to her first class she heard Holly call out to her,

"Please Rachel think about it we would love to see you on the field today after school. This could be a great opportunity for you."

Fourth period rolled around and as expected her day had only got worse after her conversation with Holly. She was showering after her second period gym class when Quinn took her dress and threw it on the top of the bank of locker, being too short to reach it and with no one willing to help her Rachel sat wrapped in her towel until Coach Beiste came in and was able to reach it for her. She got to third period late because of Quinn's stunt and when she took her seat she realized that someone left their chewed gum on it. After class she stopped by her locker to get the stain remover pen she kept there in an attempt to save her dress from the sticky mess. Somehow Karofsky was able to break into her locker earlier and as she opened the door a Jumbo sized slushie came toppling onto her head and all over her dress. Its a good thing that Rachel was always prepared having a back up outfit in her gym locker.

Fourth period was biology. She slid into her seat next to her new lab partner Sam. Ever since Quinn dumped him for Finn, he was really friendly to Rachel. They were both able to sympathize with one another. When Sam saw that the green dress she was wearing earlier had been replaced with a pair of jean capris pink T shirt and a grey zip up hoodie he knew she had met the business end of a big gulp cup.

As she looked over her lab instructions she saw the look of pity Sam had for her on his face.

"Rach what happened?"

She relayed the entire miserable morning to him including the conversation that she had had with Miss Holliday.

"Thats great Rachel! Are you going to go out for the team?"

Rachel told Sam the same thing that she told Holly. Especially the fear of more ridicule.

"Listen Rach, I know that trying something new can be scary, but just think if you turn out to be the next Mia Hamm, no one in this school would bother you anymore you would be on top! And if you need help I'll help you condition, I'm trying to stay in shape for next football season and you could just come work out with me!"

Sam sounded so excited for her, and she couldn't help but think he may be right. What if she did become a jock? Maybe that would elevate her status at McKinley. She looked at Sam half smiled and said

"I'm still not sure Sam but you definitely have given me something to think about, and if I do go out for the team you will be the first to know. Oh and please don't say anything about it the last thing I need right now is the rest of football team thinking I'm trying to get in with their group. I would never live it down."

"You got it!' Sam put his had to his lips and pretended he was locking them shut and then threw his pretend key across the room."

She couldn't help but giggle at her new found friend.

At the end of the day Rachel decided that it would be better for her if she just tried as hard to as invisible as possible. She didn't want to make any more waves with the bullies. That meant soccer wasn't an option. She was being honest with herself, it wasn't an option for a whole 10 minutes, when she was walking to her car and saw that it had been covered in lunch meat, silly string and wrapped with plastic wrap. And just to make it worse she saw a hand full of varsity jackets running away from the scene of the crime, and in one of those jackets was Finn Hudson.

She felt tears swell in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She new she had hurt Finn when she kissed Puck, but since he started seeing Quinn, she had left him alone, they were even friendly in Glee. She just didn't understand why one of the very few people that she considered a friend would do that to her. Looking across the parking lot she saw the soccer team doing some passing drills and headed in that direction while texting Sam,

"Soccer is a go! Conditioning starts tomorrow"

She reached the field so furious about her day and without even saying anything she saw a ball sitting at about 30 yards out from one of the goals. Without thinking she kicked it as hard as she could pouring all of her frustrations into the action. All the girls and Holly stopped and stared mouths hanging open as the ball arched toward its destination curling into the upper right and hitting the back of the net.

"OK girls I'm sure you know Rachel Berry she is going to be our new starting forward, now will someone take her into the locker room get her a practice jersey and an extra pair of cleats."

A red headed freshman instantly rushed over to her grabbing her arm and escorting her into the locker room.

And that is how Rachel Berry earned her starting spot after only touching a soccer ball one time and dodging slushies.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel awoke the next morning it was still dark. She groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes and turned her alarm clock off. It was 4am and Sam would be at her house to pick her up in a half an hour. Sam usually hit the school gym at 5:30 before school, but Rachel was concerned about using the weight room with the rest of the off season athletes so he agreed to go especially early with her.

Rachel quickly brushed her teeth, pulled her long hair into a knot at the top of her head, and for the first time in her life changed into a pair of black, mesh shorts, a purple t-shirt from drama camp last summer, and a pair of sneakers to head off to school.

When she heard the rumble of Sam's old Chevy pick up pull into her driveway she grabbed her backpack a granola bar and a duffle bag filled with school clothes and her newly purchased shin guards and soccer cleats. Leave it to Rachel Berry to actually find cleats with golden stars emblazoned on the sides. She skipped out of the house and climbed up into the cab of Sam's truck.

"You ready for this Berry? Im not going to take it easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to Sam. If this whole soccer thing is going to work I will have to be amazing at it, and if that means you running me into the ground, than so be it."

Sam chuckled at her response and within a few minutes they we pulling into the McKinley High parking lot. They walked towards the gymnasium passing the school janitor, the only other person at the school that early, and Sam passed Rachel a copy of their work out. The first thing on the list was speed and agility training. Sam set up a variety of cones, ladders and suicide sprints that they would be rotating through. Rachel carefully listened to how each drill was to be completed and when Sam yelled "GO!" they both started shuffling through the cones spread across the gym. Sam looked back to see how Rachel was doing and didn't see her, as he turned his head forwards to finish the exercise he realized that he hadn't seen Rachel behind him because she was in fact right next to him, matching him stride for stride.

"Jesus Rach you are really fast!"

"Am I? I've never really raced I just ran as hard as I could and tried to keep up with you."

The rest of the drills pretty much went the same way, Sam sprinting as hard as he could and Rachel finishing right behind him. After they cleaned up the the gym Sam lead Rachel into the schools weight room. Running was one thing but lifting weights was a foreign concept to Rachel, she had never seen a dumbbell before let alone lifted one.

Sam demonstrated the proper way to do bicep curls with a set of 35 lbs weights and then handed Rachel a set of 8 lbs weights to start off with. As good as Rachel had been during the agility and sprint workout was how terrible she was at the weight lifting routine.

Sam saw her struggling as he arms flopped around lifting the weights up and down with quite honestly the worst form he had ever seen. He smiled and shook his head as he came up behind her and grabbed her elbows steadying them against her sides. As soon as Sam touched her Rachel's heart skipped a beat. I mean he was really sweet to her but other than a high five or an occasional fist bump Sam had never actually made contact with her.

"Ok Rach, you need to keep your elbow into your body and lift the weight up and down very controlled. Its important that you learn this stuff correctly so you don't get hurt and so that you can build muscle. A lot of those girls are going to be bigger than you and you can't just let them throw you around the field. The stronger you get the more you will be able to hold your own." He tried to cover the nervousness in his voice.

Sam would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything when he touched Rachel's arm. His fingers tingled as they came in contact with her soft skin, and is stomach felt a little funny. Once he corrected her he quickly pulled away and continued demonstrating other exercises for her to do. As attracted as he was to her he knew both of them had recent break ups and there was no way of determining if Rachel felt the same way. For now he would just keep his distance and be a good friend.

Towards the end of the work out, around 6am coach Beiste walked into the weight room and was shocked to see Rachel in there. Rachel looked just as shocked to see coach Beiste concluding that if she was there it would only be a matter of minutes before the rest of the football players would be in there. Rachel quickly explained to Coach Beiste about the soccer team and why she was using the gym, asked her to please not say anything about it to her team, or any of the other glee kids. She then quickly gathered up her stuff and sprinted off to the girls locker room before anyone else could see her.

Rachel got out of the shower and changed into a blue and white plaid skirt and a teal sweater, completing the look with her trade mark knee sox and penny loafers. As she stood in the mirror brushing out her hair she couldn't help but think of Sam. She wondered if she should take the lead and ask him out, but then again she was humiliated by Finn and whose to say Sam even liked her back. She was very vulnerable now and she new it. Being reject again could literally break her.

Her train of thought was broken as she heard Coach Sylvester and some of the cheerios enter at the other end of the locker room. Apparently she was quickly trying to reconfigure her squad with the departure of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Rachel quickly tied her hair into a ponytail, not very characteristic of her but she didn't have the time to blow dry and curl it. She laid low and once she heard the talking enter Coach Sylvester's office and the door shut she scampered out and headed to her first period class.

The day went by just as well as any other, with shoves into lockers, and name calling, but lucky for Rachel the schools slushie machine was broken that day so it was one less thing she had to worry about. When lunch came Rachel sat at the typical glee table with the rest of the gleeks and Sam, who had moved over there once Quinn and Finn got back together, he just couldn't sit with them anymore it was too painful. As soon as She sat down she could see the latest gossip was being passed around the table. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were all hunched over the table, there heads close together so they could whisper without other tables hearing them.

"Hey guys whats up?" Rachel asked as she sat between Sam and Tina.

"Apparently this new girl joined the soccer team and she is supposed to be phenomenal!" exclaimed Tina.

"Yeah I hear that there is all this talk about making the state tournament," added Artie

"I hear she is a transfer student from Brazil and she 6 feet tall and gorgeous." Kurt chimed in.

Rachel stiffened at the remarks, they were talking about her, except the whole 6 foot tall Brazilian thing, the way news spread around this school worried her. Her mind raced, how did anyone know there was a new girl on the team, Miss Holliday and the rest of the girls promised that they wouldn't say anything until their first game and Sam and Coach Beiste the only others who knew wouldn't tell. At least no one knew it was her yet, but it would only be a matter of time

Sam noticed Rachel's body go rigid and put his hand on her shoulder to try to relieve some of her nerves. Its as if he could read her mind as he leaned over to whisper,

"Ill give you three guesses who started this gossip and the first two don't count."

Rachel followed Sam gaze across the crowded cafeteria until she spotted exactly who he was staring at. Standing just to the right of the lunch line was a head of unruly curled hair holding a flip cam and smirking in her direction. It was none other than Jacob Ben Israel.

Rachel immediately rose up from her seat and headed for the cafeteria exit she just couldn't deal with this right now.

"Rachel where are you going you didn't even eat anything" Mercedes called after her.

"Im not hungry Ill see you all at glee." she replied and hustled out of the room and as far away from Jacob as she could.

Sam just glared at Jacob. How could he do something like that to Rachel. Jacob tells her that he is in love with her all the time but he constantly making her life as miserable as he possibly can. I would never do that to someone I cared about especially Rachel. With that Sam got up and purposefully headed in Jacobs direction never taking his eyes off of the little Jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the tall blonde football player Jacob quickly headed for the exit. But he wasn't faster than Sam, His strong arm flying inches away from Jacobs face and blocking his exit.

"What do you have there Jacob?" Sam growled as he tore the camera from the now terrified boy's hands.

Jacob just froze as Sam played back the footage on the camera. He saw Rachel walking to her car and then headed off towards the field once she realized what had happened to her car. He saw Rachel's 30 yard shot scream into the back of the net, he saw her dribbling the ball up and down the field cutting back and forth, he saw her passing with precision, and some of the other girls on the team showing her how to juggle the ball on her feet. He also noticed the camera angle, Jacob had followed Rachel out of the school building that day and went from hiding behind the bushes in the parking lot to hiding under the bleachers at the field.

"You are a sneaky little perv you know that don't you? Who have you told about this?"

"All I said was that there was a new surprise soccer star at McKinley, I haven't told anyone that it was Rachel, at least I haven't yet." Jacob smirked, "I was waiting to put it on my blog tomorrow."

Sam let his arm fly of its own accord hurling the flip cam into the near by wall, shattering it into multiple pieces.

"Jacob if you run your mouth next time it wont just be the camera!"

Sam then headed off in search for Rachel. He figured he would check the most obvious place, the auditorium, but she wasn't there. He swung by the choir room figuring thats the next logical place to go, but no Rachel. He was walking up and down the halls trying to think of where she would go when he heard a bouncing sound . He followed it to the gym where Rachel was juggling a soccer ball.

She heard him enter and the ball hit the floor rolling across the gym. She looked so upset. Soon the whole school would know about the soccer team. I mean she always knew they would find out eventually but she hoped that it would be after she actually played in a game and proved herself.

"Rachel don't worry I took care of it Jacob won't be bothering you anymore."

Sam explained every detail as it went down in the cafeteria. As Sam assured her by putting his hand on her shoulder, all the tension and anger she had been holding in dissipated, and she melted under his touch. She couldn't help rolling into his body and wrapping her arms around his middle in a hug.

"Sam thank you for being so good to me. Its been rough since the break up with Finn, and even though i'm over him now, its become like open season on me not having a boyfriend on the football team anymore."

Sam reciprocated the hug and couldn't deny that holding her just felt right. The hug lingered neither one moving.

"I like this." Sam said looking down at Rachel. He knew this was a bold move but if he didn't say something now he was afraid he would never have the courage to again.

"You like what, Sam?"

"This right here. You and me Rachel. I like it. It feel like this is how it should be." Sam felt a pit form in his stomach as he waited for Rachel's reply.

Rachel felt a warmth in her stomach radiate out reaching every part of her. Her huge trademark smile slowly spreading across her face.

"It does feel that doesn't it."

Relief swept over Sam's body as he returned the smile, gave a chuckle and just pulled her tighter into his chest.

This is the moment where Sam the gorgeous athletic football player and Rachel the school punching bag and future soccer star became Sam and Rachel the couple.

The rest of the week continued with Rachel's new schedule the first game of the season was this Friday and she wanted to be ready. Sam would pick her up every morning to condition before school. Followed by class, sitting with Sam at lunch, and then more class. Glee would be the last period of the day and it didn't take the rest of the glee kids long to realized the new relationship between the two. The would sit next to each other, hold hands and giggle back and forth. Finn and Quinn the schools new power couple were not very amused but the rest of the group seemed happy for them. Then Rachel who would usually hang back and put away chair would speed out of the room to make it to soccer practice.

Even though Rachel's secret wasn't out in the open there were things that changed about her and people did notice. Rachel would no longer wear her hair down and curled. It was always pulled back in a ponytail and straight. It was just too much work to curl it before school after training with Sam. Her wardrobe went from skirts, blouses and knee socks to jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. She sill kept her quirky style with her shirts always in bold colors and patterns but it wasn't the same. Rachel found that her old wardrobe got easily wrinkled in her gym bag and she would spend so much time trying to iron it all out before classes started. It was just easier to switch up her wardrobe. The other thing that changed and was most noticed by school heart throb and self proclaimed "sex shark," Noah Puckerman, was Rachel's body all that working out toned her arms legs even more then they already were. It was game day when Puck finally decided to say something.

"Hey Berry whats going on with you?" Puck asked her one day after history. They had actually remained fairly close friends since he had vowed to be nicer to Jews.

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Well you are dressing different, wearing your hair different, rushing out as soon as glee finishes up, and i'm not gonna lie your body is smokin'"

With that comment Rachel slapped Puck's arm, "That is totally inappropriate Noah!"

"Hey i'm just being honest and don't tell me nothings up. I know you pretty well Berry and there is defiantly something going on with you I just can't put my finger on it."

"Ok Noah I'm not going to lie to you there is something going on but you will find out soon enough. Actually you will find out this afternoon."

At the end of the day Rachel made her way into the the girls locker room. She slid up her cherry red socks over her shin guards and securely tied her cleats before sliding her matching red jersey over her head. It had her last name above the number 4 written in white. One last tightening of her ponytail, and she head out onto the field with the rest of the team.

As she reached the field she noticed that the bleachers were at capacity. Everyone in the school showed up. Even though Jacob never leaked her news the rumors were still flying around the school about this new star and everyone wanted to see who it was. Rachel warmed up and passed with her partner Kate as far away from the bleachers as possible so no one could recognize her. It was about 10 minutes till game time when Coach Holliday came up to her.

"Hey Rachel don't be worried you are going to do great. You have more natural talent for this game than I have ever seen before."

The reassuring words and smile did little to help ease the butterflies in her stomach. Performing on stage in front of an audience was one thing but performing athletically on a field in front of her high school tormenters was another.

"Oh by the way Rachel we need you to sing the national anthem, our stereo system isn't working."

Rachel just nodded at Holly and followed her to the sideline where Coach Beiste, who would be keeping the score book announced,

"Welcome to the first game of the Titans 2011 soccer season, todays national anthem will be sung by one of our own, starting forward, Rachel Berry." With that Coach Beiste passed over the mic.

Instead of applause the crowd was filled with confusion and disbelief. She could already hear the taunts of man hands, and freak being yelled across the field. As she began to sing tears well up in her eyes. No matter how many times she was teased it always stung. When the song was over she jogged onto the field with the rest of her team and positioned herself mid field. She was more nervous than she had ever been until she looked up into the stands and saw the mo-hawked head of her friend puck and the more importantly the shaggy blonde hair of Sam. He was wearing a red t-shirt with her number 4 on it. He wasn't ashamed of her. He stood there proudly wearing it while everyone around him was tearing her down. He and Puck were both clapping and cheering for her despite the hostile environment that surrounded them. Sam made eye contact with Rachel smiled and gave her a reassuring nod. That was all she needed a surge of confidence filled her and then she heard the whistle blow the game had begun.

Rachel streaked up the field with out the ball when Kate crossed it to her just outside of the box. She agilely side stepped around the first defender and then did a spin move completely faking out the next opponent in her way. With that she ripped a shot right past the goalie into the lower left corner. The girls on her team instantly rushed her tackling he to the ground in celebration. When she got up she had a huge smile on her face and noticed that the taunts from the crowd had been replaced with silence and mouthes gaping open in shock. Even Finn Hudson kept rubbing his eyes trying to make sure what he saw really just happened. But through the dead silence her two boys were screaming for her and jumping up and down. She had to admit that this felling was better than any felling she had ever had on stage.

The rest of the game was going great Rachel had two assists in the first half along with her goal, and then scored off of a corner kick in with 5 minutes to go to put the titans ahead by one. With a minute left to go the opposing team's star player intercepted a McKinley pass and began flying up the field towards the goal. Rachel more determined than ever sprinted after her closing the gap between the two of them with every stride. A chant of,

"Berry Berry Berry"

Arose from the stands. As just her opposition was about to shoot Rachel slid across the ground slide tackling the ball away from her. As she got back up to her feet the whistle blew signaling the end of the game. McKinley had won the game and a large part of it was because of Rachel Berry. She turned around to see Sam hopping the fence and running towards her. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Rachel Berry you are truly amazing!"

He exclaimed right before giving her a celebratory kiss.

In that moment Rachel Berry felt the most happy and content than she ever had. She still loved singing, but she loved this new talent that she discovered too. It was exhilarating. But most importantly she had Sam. A boyfriend who seemed to be nothing but supportive, and loving, and most importantly not ashamed to be with her like Finn had been.

This feeling of euphoria was only replaced by fear of the unknown.

"How will everyone treat me on Monday?"


	5. Story Alert

STORY ALERT

Hey guys Im so sorry I haven't updated in months. A mixture of writers block, finals and a trip to Europe have prevented me from continuing my story thus far. All of your kind reviews and story alerts have inspired me to continue with the next chapter. I am still abroad but hope to have a chapter up sometime next week. Thank you all for being so patient and enjoying my story. If anyone has any suggestions for up coming chapters please message me. I could always use some ideas!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning arrived way too soon for Rachel's liking. She felt even more uncomfortable knowing that she would not be riding into school with Sam that day. He had a dentist appointment and would be coming late. Without him by her side there would be no buffer between her and the rest of McKinley's elite. She was truly frightened at the prospect of entering that school and walking down the corridors on her own after her soccer debut. Would her tormenters hate her even more for trying to become an athlete like them or would they finally show her some respect and at the very least ignore her like she had always wanted.

As she approached the double doors to the main entrance to the building she tucked her hair behind her ears, smoothed out her t-shirt, closed her eyes, and took one last cleansing breath as she pulled them open and confidently walked down the hallway to her locker. Immediately she noticed everyone staring at her and whispering. She longed for the comfort of Sam's hand in hers and instantly started thinking of the worst.

"Obviously they have a plan to get back at me why else would they be whispering," she thought to herself. Just as she approached her locker she saw Azimo headed for her fist raised.

"This is it," Rachel thought, "Im going to get punched in the face totally ending my soccer season, and possible ruining my beautiful face thus ending my broadway career before it even begins!"

Rachel tightly shut her eyes, her entire body tensing preparing for the impact of the incoming blow, and she waited. After 5 seconds of standing in anticipation Azimo spoke,"

"Berry whats wrong with you I just wanted to give you some props for Friday's game. I had no idea you were that athletic, it was amazing to watch!"

His fist still held out about chest level waiting for Rachel to give him a fist bump. She rose her own tiny fist connecting it with his and shooting him a smile.

"They had a great write up for you in the paper too. The reporter says we totally have a chance of a state championship with you on the team," Azimo stated "Well I got to get to class guess I'll see you around later Berry."

Rachel completely stunned by this interaction shook out of her daze and replied "Thanks yeah Ill see you around."

She couldn't wait to tell Sam all about it when she saw him at lunch.

By the time Lunch had rolled around, Rachel had been approached by no less than a dozen jocks and cheerleaders congratulating her on her performance, had seen a huge picture of her cut out from the news paper slide tackling her opponent that Coach Holliday had proudly displayed on the cork board outside of the Gymnasium with its accompanying article, and had been invited to 3 parties that weekend.

"I've never been invited to a party let alone 3 in one weekend!" Rachel exclaimed to Sam and the rest of the glee club at their lunch table. Sam just wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple more proud of her than he had ever been for himself.

"Don't worry guys I'll ask the baseball team if cool if i can bring some tag alongs there is not way I'm going without my glee family," Rachel said to Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt.

They all smiled glad that Rachel had not forgot about where she came from and wanted to include them in her new found popularity.

About 5 minutes before the lunch bell was to ring, Figgin's voice came over the loudspeaker for the afternoon announcements.

"I would like to remind everyone that mixing jello into the the pool is not funny and anyone with information to catch the culprits should inform my office ASAP. On a happier note, the McKinley High girls soccer team opened their season with a win over cross town rivals Jamison High School. Stand out player of the game being Rachel Berry with her 2 goals, 2 assists, and overall outstanding defensive play!"

The cafeteria erupted in applause and whistling. Before she knew it Sam had hoisted Rachel's petite frame up on his shoulder so the whole student body could see her. She broke into a fit of laughter never remembering being this happy ever as her amazing boyfriend ran her up and down the aisles to the chants of,

"Berry Berry Berry!"

Sam finally let Rachel down wrapping her in his arms and planting a kiss right on her lips in front of everyone.

"I am so lucky," Sam told Rachel as he pulled away.

"There's no way you are luckier than I am," she said rising up on her tip toes giving him another quick peck.

Across the cafe all the cheerios swooned over the sweet couple.

"Can they be anymore adorable," said Vanessa.

"Totally in the running for prom king and queen," Suzie replied.

"They are totally going to be this schools new power couple!" added Jessica

Quinn hearing this squeezed Finn's hand in anger. If there was going to be a power couple in this school it was going to be her and Finn. She felt a fury rise up inside her at just the thought of Rachel on top. She was not going to let that happen!


End file.
